Merc/Story
Part I Chapter I: ? Interior, Aaron's mother's house, Atlanta, Georgia July 1, 2021 - 0807 hrs / Eastern time Aaron's unconscious form laid abroad the sectional couch in his mother's den with the television flipped on Nickelodeon's Spongebob Squarepants when the home phone rang. The ring echoed through the house, waking him from his rest. Restless and agitated after only getting six hours after not being able to in over thirty-eight hours, Aaron opened his crusted eyes and saw his sister standing over him with her two-year-old son in her arms. "Hello?" she said, picking up the phone. Aaron could here a small bit of chatter on the other end of the line, he heard his name being said and sat up. As he raised his hand to the phone, his sister handed it to him. "It's for you." she said, stating the obvious. "Thanks, Ti." "And put some clothes on, would'ya." He ruffled his nephew's hair and stood from the couch in his briefs and headed out the back slide door. As he closed the patio door, he took a breath of fresh air, and exhaled. "What you got for me, Riley?" Her voice was kind of loud, yet appealing and strangely similar to the actress Mila Kunis. "Got another mission for you, if you're interested. The money's good, so just let me know." she said, "Oh, and uhh, regarding that 'other' thing you texted me about? I can't... I mean it was just supposed to be that one time, and uh... anyway. You want it?" He hesitated then sighed. Uh, yea–yeah, I'll take it. You call Brian, yet?" "Already done, your flight leaves at ten sharp, Dobbins Air Base in Marietta. He'll meet you there." "Alright, I'll be there." "Details you'll get from Prescott when you arrive." Without another word he hung up the phone and headed back inside. His nephew was sitting on the couch with his mother watching Spongebob and snacking on a baggy of Cheerios. Tijera looked over from the television at Aaron. "Work?" "No, that was my baby momma askin' about child support." he responded sarcastically. The boy interjected and pointed his finger. "Storier." "Hey, D.J., it's pronounced 'liar'," he said with a chortle, "I'm kidding, it was work. That means I won't be here for your birthday party later, sorry." "It's okay." "No, it's not." he walked over to his pants that hung on the arm of the couch and pulled out a money clip and he counted. "Hundred... two, three, four," he sighed, "nine, nine-fitty." He pulled nine-hundred and fifty dollars in hundred dollar bills and a fifty out of the wad and handed it to his nephew, who just glared at it, unknowing of what to do with it. "What's that for?" she asked. "Missing your b-day." "Mom told you I was in debt, didn't she?" "No..." he hesitated, "your husband did." Aaron put the rest of his money back in his pants pocket and grabbed his duffel bag. "Gotta take a shower and go. I have plane to catch." He paced to the bathroom, got undressed and hopped in the shower. He cleaned everywhere, scrubbed the 'vital' areas, and washed his hair. When he finished, he dried off and got dressed, first pulling on a clean pair of briefs and dark blue Jeans before opening the door and heading back to the den. "Hey, Ti, you know where my Old Spice deodorant is...?" Aaron stopped in his tracks when he saw five females, two of which were albino or very very light-skinned, staring at him and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Uh, hi." he said waving a hand. Tijera came up behind him. "You remember Naye-Naye, Destiny, Deonna, Devonnie and Karen?" "Oh, yeah." "Hey, mister six-pack." Destiny said sultrily. "Uh, hey." he turned back to Tijera, "Seriously the Old Spice, you know where it is?" She reached into her purse and handed it to him. "Here." "Do I want to know why it was in your purse?" "D.J. was playing with it." Devonnie cleared her throat. "So, uh, Six-pack, when'd you get the Marines?" "'Bout seven months ago." "You kill anybody?" Destiny asked. "Uh," he look at his digital watch: the time said 0845 hrs, "Sorry, ladies, I would love to catch up but I got to go to work." "Oh, A.J. a man now? It feels like just last week you were that little boy that little boy who had a crush on all of us." Aaron chuckled. "Yeah, seems like." he pulled on his black tank-top and then his gray short-sleeve shirt. He then picked up his duffel bag, gave a dismissing wave and turned to head out the front door before stopping at threshold. "Oh, and to answer your question, Destiny... yes I have. More than most are willing to count." He pulled the door open and headed out. He walked down the driveway and climbed into his 2019 360z BMW, tossing his duffel in the passenger seat, and pulled off. The drive to the Air Base was uneventful, Aaron could only think of his deteriorating relationship with James Riley or Jamie as everyone called her; the two had been best friends since their junior year in high school, promised to never stop being there for each other no matter what even after she broke his heart, Aaron clung to that promise like a hungry dog to a piece of meat. When Aaron stopped at a red light barely two blocks away from Dobbins Air Base. He couldn't stop himself from pulling his phone out of his pocket and going to his contact list; he selected Riley's number. He stared at her contact picture, hazel eyes, brown hair, and tan skin, beautiful like Mila except for the slight full lips, which made her all the more attractive. His fingers hovered over the letter keys, trying not to let his emotions run his motor functions. He was saved by the traffic light when it turned green, he sighed with relief, put his phone back in his pocket and drove down the street until he got to the base checkpoint. "Identification, sir." Aaron pushed his I.D. against the window and the MP waved him through. Dobbins Air Base - 0922 hrs Chapter II: ? Interior, Aaron's mother's backhouse - Atlanta, Georgia August 21, 2021 - 0142 / Eastern time Former marine corporal Aaron slept on hos back in a old hammock in his mother's dingy backhouse, mottled with fading beige and brown paint. He groaned when he felt something run across his face and mumbled, he groaned again this time louder when he felt it again. A moment later he reached up and grabbed whatever that something was and open his eyes, it took another moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He could make out a five foot-five figure in the darkness and realized he was holding someone's arm, a second later he took a guess. "Jamie?" She spoke casually, like she wasn't interrupting anything. "Yeah?" "What are you doing here?" "I just wanted to visited an old friend." She lyin'... something's up. He thought. Aaron sat up, reached up and flicked on the lightswitch. He looked at Jamie, she was wearing a long purple shirt, shorts and brown Ugg boots. He noticed the black eye around her left eye, and gritted his teeth. The look in his eyes was fierce and focused. "Who did this?" "No, you'll only make worse. He was in the SEALs." "And I was a Marine." "He had more training, he said he was one of the guys who helped take out bin Laden. If he could do that—" Aaron stood and pulled her in for a hug. He cut her off. "Doesn't matter, I'll handle it." She tightly wrapped her arms around him and began crying, Aaron felt a tear run down his bare chest and pulled away slightly to wiped it away. "Don't... I said I'll handle it." She whispered a soft reply. "Okay." "And your staying here tonight." There was no complaint. She let go oglf him and stooped over to take off her shoes before climbing into the hammock with him and laying her head on his chest. Aaron turned off the light and they laid there in dead silence for several minutes before Jamie spoke said something. "Aaron?" She said. He waited a second before answering. "Yeah?" "Do you love me?" Aaron gave a nervous response. "No." He couldn't see her face but he could tell Jamie was staring at him now. "Aaron, you remember when you said you'd never lie to me?" "Yeah." "You just did." He chuckled. "What makes you say that?" "Yo' momma told me last year." And she wonders why I don't tell her nothin'. He thought, "Well I've been since we were at Noah Rhee's seventeenth birthday. You know, five years ago, when you kissed me while you were drunk—I mean shit-faced drunk." She laughed, the sweet sound of her laughter made Aaron smile, though she couldn't see it. "I must've been pretty fucked up to wanna kiss my best friend, I wouldn't want to lose you." Aaron sighed. "Have you ever seen that show Friends?" "With Jennifer Aniston and Courtney Cox, yeah, why?" He sat up slightly. "Season eight, episose... uh, whatever, I'm going tell you the same thing Joey told Rachel when he told her he love her but she didn't recuperate his feelings: 'you won't lose me, no matter what, you can't ever lose me'. Though I think I'm paraphrasing a bit, but you get the idea." "Yeah... I do." "You couldn't lose me even if I was shot and left for dead in some shit-hole. I'd find my way back to you." Aaron felt Jamie climb out of the hammock. He couldn't tell what she was doing but something in the back of his cerebral cortex told him something was about to happen. It was a full forty-five seconds before she climbed back in the hammock. 0301 "Uh, Jamie?" She didn't say a word as she climbed on top of Aaron. He felt something soft and warm on his stomach where she was sitting. "Jamie... what is that?" "Put your hand there and guess." He did as instructed and felt the soft warmth of her pussy much to his surprise. She moved forward and laid bare-chested on Aaron's upper body, her nipples rubbed against his skin as she kissed his neck, he tensed up. He struggled to turn the lights on and saw Jamie sitting on him, naked. Her nipples were a little stiff, her pussy slightly wet and her eyes fixated on him. "Let me ask you something." "Shoot." "You ever thought of us having sex? And don't lie." He hesitated for a few seconds before Jamie slapped him. "Ow! Okay, yes I have. A few times, but I never thought I had a chance. A had a few people I trusted l, but none like you... I didn't want to ruin that." "Do you still think about me in that light?" "I don't know." She leaned and kissed him on his lips, she really got into it, she flexed her tongue and wrapped it around Aaron's. The kiss aroused Aaron and gave him a hard-on. Exterior, Edge of the World swimming hole - Atlanta, Georgia December 12, 2021 - 1304 Category:Merc Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff